As a valve opening and closing timing control apparatus configured in the aforementioned manner, Patent document 1 discloses a construction where a drive-side rotational member (i.e., a rotation transmission member in the document) and a driven-side rotational member (i.e., a rotation member in the document) are arranged coaxially with each other, and a spool valve is supported to be movable in an axial direction at an inner portion of a connection bolt (i.e., a mounting bolt in the document) connecting a rotor to a camshaft.
In Patent document 1, an electromagnetic drive mechanism which operates and moves the spool valve is provided at the outside of the driven-side rotational member. Fluid controlled by the operation of the spool valve is supplied to or discharged from an advanced angle chamber and a retarded angle chamber from an outer peripheral surface of the mounting bolt to thereby specify a relative rotational phase of the valve opening and closing timing control apparatus. An opening and closing timing of a valve is specified accordingly.
Patent document 2 discloses a solenoid valve, which is provided at the outside of the valve opening and closing timing control apparatus, including a spool and a sleeve that accommodates the spool to be movable. In the solenoid valve, a first port at which fluid is supplied to the sleeve, and a second port and a third port in communication with the valve opening and closing timing control apparatus are provided. An outer peripheral surface of the sleeve is formed to include a substantially letter D cross-sectional shape for obtaining a communication passage via which the first port, the second port and the third port are in communication with one another.
In Patent document 2, the fluid from the first port is supplied to the second port and the third port to ensure a holding operation for holding the valve opening and closing timing control apparatus at an intermediate phase.